


Curves Ahead

by CharlieAlphaBravo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Pretty much everything explicit, Rough Sex, Tension, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieAlphaBravo/pseuds/CharlieAlphaBravo
Summary: From the best DJ in the wastes "Helloooo Capital Wastelanddd!!"Alright, this is my first ever Fallout fanfic. As a die hard fan of the series this was a long time coming and I am excited to see where this goes ! My Sole Survivor, the lovely Miss Mia Penelope Kim will be grazing these short and smuty stories. Beware: She is sort of an incarnation of everything sweet and good BUT she can also be a huge ball of crazy and other very explicit things. Either way, buckle up for the ride children. It's going to get curvy and real smuty up ahead ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Jack Cabot. I was surprised to not see any work with him. So, my mind got to work and this was the result because c'mon on now who can't say no to such a big nerd.

Chapter 1: Let's experiment together

 

It all started so unexpectedley. A job well done called for a remarkable reward. After all she did almost die in that asylum and she risked her life just to kill Lorenzo Cabot. How exciting. She was rewarded with a pretty powerful gun and a room in the Cabots whenever she needed it. What did they take her for ? 

"Um...what the hell is this, Jack?" She wasn't going to settle for less.

"It's a gun. Made specially with the same power the helmet my father was wearing had. It's pretty powerful I can assure you." Those last few words came out shakily as she approached the man. 

"What's wrong ? Are you afraid of me, Jack?"

"I am not sure I want to answer that question after witnessing you slaughter all those raiders without mercy." He was backed into the wall of his lab as she slowly approached him. Predatory in form. His eyes stared at anything except her piercing eyes. If looks could kill he would be dead already.

"There's no need to be afraid of me Jack. Except when people lowball me and take me for a chump. Then that's when you should really be afraid. But seeing you now pressed against this wall, so vulnerable makes me think we can turn this around for the both of us and come to an agreement." Her hands were now clutching his chest, her fingers bunched up in the fabric of his coat. Nails almost digging into his chest.

His eyes grew wide with surprise and the realization to what she was hinting at. Finally, he looked into her eyes, heart thumping rapidly. Fiery, full of want and need. He gulped loudly as he tried to come up with what to say. 

"I have to admit. I can't lie and not say you intrigue me and awaken my senses after all these years." He cleared his throat trying not to sound afraid. Honestly, this woman had that effect on him. 

"Mm is that so, Jack?" Her sultry voice was turned up all the way and she couldn't help but purr his name in his ear. His breathing hitched as her tongue ghosted over his ear lob and a filthy moan escaped her lips. 

"What are you going to do to me?" The man in white inquired as he tried to relax. There was no use for him to get all worked up. Might as well play along, wouldn't want to anger her. After all, maybe this would be beneficial for the both of them. He did need to learn how to wind down more. 

"Mm babe, you have no idea what's going through my head right now. Ever since I got here and laid my eyes on you. Those geeky glasses and your nerdy talk got me all riled up. I guess you can say your smarts got me interested to find out what your are hiding under this coat."

And with that she slowly unbuttoned his coat and loosed his tie. Next she unbuttoned his white shirt exposing his pale skin to the cool air around them. The clothing garments made their way to the floor as she gently touched his chest, a lip between her teeth as her eyes followed the line of hair into his pants. 

Breaking the silence, Jack spoke. His voice went like two octaves down as he lifted her chin with his hand. 

"I believe that if I am to be unclothed so should you, Ms. Kim."

It was almost like a switch got completely turned on as he pushed her into the table in front of them. Armor falling on the floor with a heavy thump and her vault suit falling around her feet as she took her boots off. 

"Hell yes Jack. Push me around. Get mad. Show me how ferocious I know you can be." Was all she could say as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants kicking them to the side and taking his shoes off his socks followed there after. 

The doors to his lab were closed. Fortunately, Mrs. Cabot was sound asleep. Deegan was back at Parsons for clean up and Emogene was off to who knows where. Probably drinking the watered down liquor at the Third Rail, which she frquented a lot.

He started by ripping her bra off. Not even bothering to unhook it. Dammit. These were hard to find now a days. Her panties followed there after, at least he slid them off and didn't destroy them.

"I see someone is excited already. Like what you see baby?" Her eyes scanning the bulge that was now forming in his underwear.

"Like is an understatement." 

"Especially this ass. Can't wait to grip hard as I pound you into this table." As he squeezed both cheeks gaining a low moan from her throat.

This man was surprising her now. Who knew that such filthy words could fall from a mouth who was speaking wise and smart things about science and other shit she can't remember about now. Oh, but she liked this version of him. 

"Turn around. Now" his voice was still low and dangerous. A hint of domination. 

"Whatever you say, Mr. Cabot." She did as she was told and winked at him. She lifted her butt in the air as her upper body rested on the table. The side of her face settled on top of his papers as she waited for him to say something. 

"You want your payment so bad ? Well guess what I am tired of this mouth of yours asking and asking. Maybe you will shut up after this." He took of his underwear exposing his member. He grabbed her hair in his hand and twisted her head to her side giving her a look of what was about to happen. She whimpered at the feeling of his fingers tugging at her hair. She loved the sweet pain it brought. She was wet now. She didn't need foreplay. She was ready. 

"Fuck yess." Was all she could say as her eyes laid on his manhood. Average sized but long and ready for her. She wanted this. And from the looks of it, so did he. 

He gripped her left ass cheek with his left hand as he slowly entered her from behind still grabbing her soft brown locks. He couldn't help the low groan that escaped his lips. She was tight, warm and so delicious. Her mouth hung open as he bottomed out inside of her. He stood still for a while, loving the feeling of her around him.

She got desperate so she started wiggling her ass letting him know she was ready.

"Oh, yes. This will do just fine." Followed by a moan. She couldn't help it. She was very sure of herself and what she wanted. She wasn't afraid to pursue it. When she saw something she liked she acted upon it. Which had her now in this situation and this position. Now she was the one that was vulnerable. How the tables turn so quickly.

"Well, cmon dammit move. I'm dripping wet from just you being inside." Still desperate. Why in the hell was he not moving ?

All of a sudden a slap to her ass cheek broke the silence. 

"I'll know when to move. After all you were the one who came onto me and called me vulnerable. Least you can do is shut that mouth for a second and seize your whining for once. It's unbecoming now. You look so damn filthy right now pleading for me. All hot and bothered." He gripped her cheek again for balance and he started to move slowly in and out of her. Eventually, picking up the pace. 

"Yes..oh this feels amazing."

His breathing picking up and his hands gripping every single part of her. Her moans filling the atmosphere, the filthy sound of flesh against flesh echoing and bouncing of the walls. 

"Mm yes. Keep going don't stop. You are fucking me so good Jack." Such filth falling from her mouth. She didn't care, not even one bit.

His thrusts became harder his pace was now brutal. The wet sound being made as he entered her as well as her moans and gasps drove him farther and farther. The table under her shook dangerously, her breasts pressed down hard on it. 

"Jack, I am so--close. Don't stop now." She turned her head to see him. His glasses were no longer on his face. His usual neat hair was now slicked back with sweat, his face contorted into pleasure as he moaned softly. 

"Damn woman. You are driving me insane. I don't think I'll be able to hold on much longer either."

"Do it baby. Cum hard in me. I want it so bad."

"Fuck, I can feel you thighten around me. I'm about to--" he came too hard in her. Her walls milking every single drop from him. 

When he came down from his amazing high she still had not came. He started to go faster again. Trying to at least finish this off and make her feel good.

"Oh..keep hitting that spot. Oh harder please--oh I'm gonna cum Jack." Panting now, gripping the edge of the table as her orgasm hit her like a damn truck. She rested her head on the table her heart beating at an alarming rate, cum dripping to the carpet underneath as he pulled out of her. 

And only when she came down from her high was she able to speak. "Wow, that was more amazing than I thought. Who knew, huh?" A smile slowly forming in her face.

"I am full of surprises, Ms. Kim." He spoke as they gathered their clothes and put them on. 

"Hmm, I say this was better than a couple hundred caps, Mr. Cabot. However, more payment is needed for all the hardwork I did. Maybe I should stay a couple more days and talk business " Those fiery piercing eyes igniting once again.

"I am sure we can come to an enjoyable agreement, Ms. Kim." Was all he could say as she left the lab winking at him and closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all !! Thanks for reading. I really appreciate feedback. So please comment and tell me what can make this short story better or what you thought of it. I also take suggestions on what characters you may want to read about.


End file.
